La renaissance d'un monde
by Cristal-Angel
Summary: Il s'agit du septième tome et donc de la fin de l'histoire. Il y a un nouveau personnage dont vous découvrirez l'identité au cours du récit.
1. Chapitre 1: Une mystérieuse jeune fille

Chapitre 1: Une mystérieuse jeune fille  
  
C'était la nuit sur Privet drive et il y régnait une atmosphère de calme et de tranquilité. Pourtant quelqun ne dormais pas. Un jeune homme étais assis sur son lit et relisait les cartes qu'il venait de reçevoir pour son 17ème anniversaire. "Cher Harry, Nous t'envoyons ce portoloin pour que tu puisse venir nous rejoindre au Terrier. Nous irons ensuite au chemin de traverse où nous retrouverons Hermione pour faire nos achats scolaires. Je suis impatient de te revoir . Bonne nuit et surtout bon anniversaire! Ron" Harry avait égallement reçu des cartes d'Hermione, Dumbledore,Hagrid et Sirius ainsi qu'une multitude de cadeaux et diverses friandises. Il y avait un livre sur le quidditch, un livre intitullé "les sortilèges les plus simples et utilisables dans de nombreuses situations", des dragées de Bertie Crochue mais surtout ce qui retient particulièrement l'atention de Harry était le cadeau qu'il avait reçu de Dumbledore, il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de sphère et qui contenait une étrange fumée bleue qui enveloppait la personne qui l'ouvrait. Il était accompagné d'une lettre: "ceci appartenait à ton père, tu dois en découvrir l'usage seul et ne révéler à personne que tu le détiens car les conséquences s'il tombait entre des mains maléfiques seraient terribles. Bon anniversaire Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry regarda sa montre, il était 3 heures du matin. Il décida de dormir un peu et cacha donc ses cadeaux et ses lettres sous sa lame de parquet. Il se mit au lit et s'endormit immédiatement. "-Queudever  
  
-Oui maître  
  
-As-tu retrouvé la fille?  
  
-Pas encore maître mais j'ai appris qu'elle va entrer à Poudlard directement en sixième année.  
  
-Bien mais tâche de la retrouver rapidement et de la tuer. Elle ne doit surtout pas faire la connaissance de Potter. Maintenant je vais te punir parceque tu m'as désobéis!  
  
-Mais maître...  
  
-ENDOLORIS!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur tenant sa cicatrice à deux mains tant la douleur était intense. Mais qui pouvait donc être cette fille? Et pourquoi Voldemort ne voulait-il pas qu'il la rencontre?  
  
Il était 7 heures du matin mais Harry était incapable de se rendormir. Il décida donc de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner à base de fruits toujours à cause du régime de Duddley. Quand la tante Pétunia, l'oncle Vernon et Dudley eurent déjeuner, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait parler de son rêve à quelqun mais finallement il se dit qu'il attendrait de voir si cette fille existait vraiment avant d'en parler à quelqun. Il était 10h59, Harry prit le portoloin et toutes ses affaires et attendis. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva au Terrier entouré de la famille Weasley.  
  
-Harry mon chéri tu as fait un bon voyage? Allez viens donc prendre quelque chose à manger.  
  
-Merci Mrs Weasley  
  
-Salut Harry! tu en fait une de ces têtes! quelque chose ne vas pas?  
  
-Non , je vais bien Ron je suis juste un peu fatigué. Bonjour Ginny!  
  
-Bonjour Harry dit celle-ci en devenant écarlate.  
  
-Bon et bien mes enfants si vous êtes prêts nous pouvons aller au Chemin de Traverse. Tiens Harry prends un peu de poudre de cheminette et vas-y en premier, Hermione doit déjà nous attendre là-bas.  
  
Harry arriva donc au chemin de traverse. Hermione se jetta dans ses bras, elle était en pleurs et complètement bouleversée.  
  
-Hermione! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?  
  
-Harry! Tu-sait-qui était là avec tous les mangemorts et ils torturaient toutes les personnes qu'ils trouvaient pour leur faire dire où se cachait une certaine Amy. Mes parents ont subis le sortilège Endoloris et je n'ai rien pu faire je me suis cachée là derièrre cette barique. -Ne t'inquiette pas Hermione ce n'est pas de ta faute. Où sont-ils ?  
  
-Ils sont là-bas, Hagrid a appellé Dumbledore et ils sont en train de les soigner.  
  
-Hermione, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise et à vous aussi dit-il à la famille Weasley qui était arrivée entre temps, allons voir Hagrid, Dumbledore et tes parents Hermione.  
  
Harry raconta donc son rêve et tous l'écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention .  
  
-Harry, je sait que tu dois trouver celà très étrange mais rassure toi, je connaissait les projets de Voldemort pour tuer la jeune Amy dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais professeur qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi Voldemort ne veut-il pas que je la rencontre?  
  
-Voyons Harry du calme, je ne peut pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, tu le saura le moment venu, mais ne t'inquiette pas elle est en sécurité et je suis le seul à connaitre l'endroit exact où elle se cache jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. ça va aller Hermione, j'ai jetté un sortillège d'amnésie à tes parents pour qu'ils oublient cet horible moment. Bon il faut que je retourne à Poudlard avec Hagrid à Bientôt! Les Weasley, les Granger et Harry firrent leurs achats puis allèrent boire une bierraubeure au Chaudron Baveur. Cela leur a permis de penser à autre chose puis les Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione 5qui devait passer sa dernière semaine de vacances avec eux) retournèrent au terrier tandis que les Granger rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
La semaine se déroula parfaitement bien ( parties de quidditch, dégnomage de jardin...) personne ne reparla de l'incident du Chemin de Taverse et Harry n'eut plus de douleurs à sa cicatrice ni de cauchemards. Il était impatient de retourner à Poudlard, il allait enfin rencontrer Amy! Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva de bonne heure pour ne pas manquer le Poudlard express. Harry entra dans le train et remarqua la présence de certains professeurs dont le professeur Mc Gonagal et le professeur Rogue qui étaient là pour surveiller le train et patroullaient dans le couloir. Harry trouva un compartiment libre et y fut rejoint par Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges et Ginny. Ils s'installèrent et firent le plein de boissons et friandises. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille entra dans leur compartiment. Elle était châtain clair et avait de longs cheveux ondulés et de beaux yeux noisette. Harry fut surpris par sa grande beauté.  
  
- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais il n'y a plus de place dans le train je peus venir avec vous? dit-elle  
  
- Bien sûr! répondirent Harry, Ron, Fred, et Georges en même temps  
  
-Merci, au fait je m'appelle Amy Stevens  
  
Ils parlèrent avec elle et firent donc sa connaissance. Ainsi ils apprirent que ses parents avaient été tués par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom et qu'elle avait été élevée par un sorcier de sa famille.  
  
- Qui est ce sorcier? demanda Harry  
  
- Je ne peus pas te le dire, répondit Amy, c'est trop risqué quelqun pourrait m'entendre et il y a surement des élèves mangemorts dans le train. C'est ce sorcier qui m'a appris dès mon plus jeune âge à pratiquer la magie, mais je suis allée dans une école de moldus pour ma sécurité et pour que Voldemort ne sache pas que j'étais toujours en vie. Mais maintenant que j'entre à Poudlard il va essayer de me tuer.  
  
Harry se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de cette fille, elle était vraiment très courageuse et en plus elle venait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ce qui avait fait sursauter tous les autres.  
  
Le train s'était arrêté.  
  
-On est arrivés! dit Ron  
  
-On se voit après la cérémonie de la répartition? Demanda Harry à Amy  
  
-Ouais d'accord à tout à l'heure! J'espère que je serais à Gryffondor!  
  
-Oh mais que vois-je? Potter à un nouveau membre à son fan club on dirait! Dit Malfoy qui venait également de sortir du train  
  
-Qui est-ce? demanda Amy  
  
-Ne fait pas attention à lui, dit Hermione, c'est Malfoy il est à Serpentard.  
  
-Je ne t'ais pas parlé à toi espèce de sang de bourbe!  
  
Amy sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Drago et cria:  
  
-TARENTALLEGRA ! Drago dont les jambes devenaient folles s'écroula par terre ce qui provoqua le fou rire de bien des élèves.  
  
-Potter, toi et ta petite amie vous allez me le payer cher! Hurla Drago toujours cloué au sol.  
  
-On ferrait bien de partir avant que Rogue ne se ramène! dit Harry, à tout à l'heure Amy!  
  
-à tout à l'heure! dit Hermione à Amy, et merci!  
  
-De rien c'est normal, il n'avait pas à t'insulter comme ça.  
  
Tout le monde était dans la grande salle et regardait la cérémonie de la répartition.  
  
-Harry c'est au tour d'Amy! dit Hermione. Amy s'avança et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
-Hum, difficile...je vois dans ta tête que tu as de nombreuses qualités et qui sont appréciées dans les quatres maisons.  
  
-Gryffondor s'il vous plaît Gryffondor... dit Amy dans sa tête.  
  
-Tu es sûre?  
  
-Gryffondor...Gryffondor...  
  
-Bon et bien dans ce cas... GRYFFONDOR anonça le choixpeau à voix haute.  
  
Amy rayonnait. Harry lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit et alla le rejoindre à la table des Gryffondor. 


	2. Chapitre 2: Le secret du pendentif

Merci pour ta rewiew, je vais essayer d'améliorer un peu ma fic bien que cela fait longtemps que je l'ai écrite. Je vous demande d'être indulgents parceque c'est la première que j'écrit. Merci. Cristal-Angel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 2: Le secret du pendentif  
  
Après le banquet, ils empruntèrent les escaliers qui comme d'habitude n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à porttrait de la grosse dame et prononçèrent le mot de passe "bièraubeurre". Amy et Harry discutèrent pendant des heures et finirent par se retrouver seuls dans la salle commune. Au bout d'un moment, Amy se pencha pour ramasser la plume qu'elle avait laissé tomber et Harry vit qu'elle avait autour du cou un pendentif qui ressemblait étrangement au sien mais qui était de forme triangulaire.  
  
-Amy c'est quoi ce pendentif? demanda Harry -Oh ça... c'est vrai toi aussi tu en as un... Tu as découvert à quoi servait le tien ? -Non mais comment savais-tu que j'en avais un ? -C'est le sorcier qui m'a élevée qui me l'a dit. -Mais le tien tu sait à quoi il sert ? Et pourquoi tu en as un toi aussi? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? -Calme toi Harry je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais.  
  
-Pour commencer dit Amy, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix possédaient un pendentif. Chaque pendentif avait un pouvoir différent. En aprenant ça, Voldemort chercha à s'en emparer afin de devenir encore plus puissant. Il entreprit donc de capturer un à un les membres de l'odre du phénix et de leur prendre leurs pendentifs ils n'urent pas d'autre choix que d'en détruire une grande partie car certains furent tués par Voldemort et d'autre on réussit à lui échapper mais de justesse. -Combien de pendentifs reste t-il? demanda Harry -Aujourd'hui il n'en reste plus que deux: le tien et le mien. D'après ce que l'on m'as dit, ce sont les deux plus puissants. -Mais alors, il sert à quoi le tien ? -Il peut annuler n'importe quel sortillège. Ah oui encore une petite chose, cela va peut-être t'aider à découvrir à quoi sert le tien, les pendentifs se contrôlent grâce à la pensée.  
  
Harry et Amy retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs car il commençait à être tard et ils avaient cours le lendemain. Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son pendentif. Il chercha vainement pendant des heures mais il finit par s'endormir. Cette nuit là, Harry fit un drôle de rêve, il rêva qu'il était un phénix et qu'il volait au dessus du château et du lac. Il était libre et pouvait aller où il le désirait. Le lendemain matin, Ron entra en trombe dans le dortoir. Il était déjà habillé, coiffé et avait déjà pris son petité déjeuner. -Harry, Harry !Réveilles toi! dit Ron. On va finir par être en retard! -Harry ouvrit les yeux, il tombait de fatigue et il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormis que 5 minutes. Il se hâta de s'habiller, tenta de se coiffer, mais n'y parvenant pas, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans le réfectoire. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner et descendit retrouver Ron et Hermione devant la salle de cours de potions.  
  
Les Gryffondors avaient cours de potion en même temps que les Serpentards. Harry luttait pour ne pas s'endormir quand tout à coup, il ressentit une violente douleur à sa cicatrice et s'écroula sur le sol. Pourtant personne n'y pretta atention car il regardaient tous Rogue qui s'était également écroulé sur le sol en se tenant le bras. Malfoy quant à lui, était en train de sortir discrètement de la salle et se tenait égallement le bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore entra dans la salle de classe et dit: -Que tous les élèves retournent dans leur salle commune, les cours ont été suspendus pour aujourd'hui. Viens Harry, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, tu resteras là-bas jusqu'à demain matin.  
  
Pendant la nuit, Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de pas. Il fit semblant de dormir et attendit. Les pas se rapprochaient et quelqun ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. -Mettez la ici, sur ce lit. -Que s'est-il passé? -Les Mangemorts ont pénétrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et se sont attaqués à elle. Heureusement que Miss Granger à réussit à s'échapper pour me prévenir, sinon ils l'auraient tuée. -Comment vas-t-elle? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagal -Elle va bien mais elle est encore sous le choc. Mme Pomfresh lui donna une potion pour dormir sans faire de rêves et ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie. Harry se leva et s'approcha du lit. Amy était là et elle dormait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse s'être fait attaquer sans qu'il n'est pû faire quoi que ce soit pour la défendre et il se jura d'être présent la prochaine fois. 


	3. Chapitre 3: Les sentiments d'Harry

Chapitre 3: Les sentiments d'Harry  
  
Le lendemain matin, lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, Amy était assise dans son lit, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
-Amy! Tu vas bien? demanda Harry  
  
-Oui ça va. Je n'avais pas vue que tu étais réveillé.  
  
-A quoi pensais-tu?  
  
-Je me disais que j'avais de la chance que les Mangemorts n'aient pas eut le temps de prendre mon pendentif. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour me défendre.  
  
-Mais ils étaient trop nombreux!!! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils étaient une dizaine!!!  
  
-J'aurais dû essayer ! Je sais me battre en duel. J'aurais pu en neutraliser quelques uns, ça aurait facilité le travail des professeurs! Amy avait les larmes aux yeux et cela brisait le coeur d'Harry de la voir dans cet état.  
  
-Ecoute Amy, dit doucement Harry, ne te mets pas dans des états pareil... Ce n'était pas de ta faute.  
  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry repenssait à la scène qui venait de se produire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Amy. Il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter! Mais il se disait qu'aux yeux de celle-ci il n'était sûrement rien de plus qu'un ami.  
  
La matinée passa plutôt vite: cours de métamorphose, Histoire de la magie (Harry dormit pendant toute l'heure tellement c'était ennuyeux) et Divination (le professeur Trelawney avait encore prédit la mort d'Harry une bonne dizaine de fois: "Mon pauvre garçon, j'ai vu un mauvais présage dans ma boule de cristal" lui disait-elle avec le même air tragique que d'habitude "c'était un présage de mort"). Harry n'avait qu'une hâte: dînner avec ses amis Ron et Hermione puis aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Amy.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry retrouva donc Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle. Ils n'avaient pas encore eut l'occasion de parler de l'incident qui s'était produit la veille. -Pauvre Amy! dit Harry, si vous aviez vu comme elle était ce matin! Elle avait l'air d'être totallement anéantie! -Dis donc Harry, dit Ron avec un petit sourire sur le visage, il me semble que vous passez bien beaucoup de temps ensemble non? -Ron à raison Harry, dit Hermione avec la même expression taquine que Ron, il me semble que vous êtes un peu plus qu'amis non? En plus rien que de t'entendre parler d'elle ça crève les yeux... Tu es amoureux! En entendant ces mots, Ginny Weasley, qui ne se trouvait guère loin d'eux, lança des regards noirs en direction d'Hermione. -Mais non! dit Harry en devenant tout rouge, nous sommes simplement de bons amis! En voyant l'expression génée de Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Après le repas, en se rendant à l'infirmerie, Harry repenssa à ce qu'Hermione et Ron lui avaient dit. C'était vrai, il aimait Amy depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance dans le Poudlard Express. Mais à quoi bon? Cela n'était sûrement pas réciproque et de toute évidence, il n'oserait jamais lui avouer de peur de gâcher leur amitié.  
  
En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, on lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer car Amy avait besoin de se reposer. Harry était désespéré. Il voulait la voir, entendre le son de sa voix... Mais cela était impossible pour le moment. Il se retrouva donc seul, se demandant combien de temps il encore tenir sans elle, s'il devait lui déclarer sa flamme et si oui comment? Enfin bref, il était totallement perdu dans ses pensées. 


	4. Chapitre 4: La méthamophose

Chapitre 4: La métamorphose  
  
Cette nuit là, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait encore à Amy. Il n'avait toujours pas pu la voir depuis ce matin. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se prommenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec une seule idée en tête: aller voir Amy. Il arriva devant la porte de l'infiremerie mais elle était fermée.  
  
Il essaya de l'ouvrir avec un sortillège mais n'y parvint pas. Harry était furieux. Il continuait à marcher dans les couloirs quand tout à coup il eut une idée. Il sortit de l'école et comme prévu, la fenêtre de l'infirmerie était ouverte mais malheureusement, elle était hors d'atteinte. Harry réffléchissait mais ne voyait pas de solution à son énigme. Il était absolument impossible de faire venir l'éclair de feu jusqu'ici car cela réveillerait tout le monde et attirerait l'atention de Rusard.  
  
"Si seulement j'étais un phénix" pensa Harry, "je pourrais atteindre la fenêtre sans peine". Soudain, sans qu' il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry vit son pendentif s'ouvrir et fut enveloppé d'une épaisse fumée bleue.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta le sol. A sa plus grande stupéfaxion, Harry s'était métamorphosé en phénix. Il entra donc dans l'infirmerie sous le regard également stupéfait d'Amy qui sur le coup pensa que c'était Fumsek qui entrait par la fenêtre en ce moment même. Harry se posa dans la pièce et retrouva son apparence.  
  
-Waou!!!!!!!!! dit Amy, comment t'as fait ça?  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr mais ça doit être le pendentif, dit Harry. Je pensais que j'atteindrais la fenêtre facillement si j'étais un phénix, le pendentif s'est ouvert, j'ai été enveloppé d'une fummée bleue et je suis devenu un phénix.  
  
-T'as essayé de te transformer en autre chose?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Vas-y essaye!!!  
  
Harry réfléchit et quelques secondes plus tard, il était devenu une manifique panthère noire. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et dit:  
  
-Bravo Harry, je vois que tu as réussit à trouver le pouvoir de ton pendentif.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore!dit Harry, mais comment...  
  
-Je me suis dit qu'en t'interdisant de voir miss Stevens toute la journée tu essayerait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie ce soir, j'ai donc laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour te donner une chance de découvrir le pouvoir de ton pendentif. Cependant, il y a des choses que vous ignorez encore tous les deux sur ces pendentifs mais c'est à vous de les découvrir. Viens Harry, il est tard, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune.  
  
Le lendemain, les élèves n'avaient pas cours et pouvaient se rendre à Pré au lard s'ils le souhaitaient. Harry qui avait une idée en tête prétexta une migraine et laissa Ron et Hermione y aller seuls. Il alla voir Dumbledore et lui demanda l'autorisation de se métamorphoser en hibou pour aller voir Sirius son parrain. Au grand étonnement de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore accepta. Le jeune sorcier se rendit vite à la volière, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et se changea en hibou.  
  
Il devait se rendredans une caverne au beau milieu du massif montagneux qui surplombait Pré au lard. Bien entendu, Harry, avant de monter à la volière, avait fait un détour par les cuisines de Poudlard où les elfes de maison avaient préparé tout un tas de provisions qu'il avait emporté pour son parrain. Harry pris donc son envol, la joie au coeur. Il allait enfin revoir son parrain et pouvoir discuter avec lui autant qu'il le souhaitait.  
  
Harry arriva donc à l'endroit où se cachait son parrain, au grand étonnement de celui-ci qui n'était pas prévenu. Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant et se jetta sur les provisions que son filleul lui avait apporté. Une fois rassasié, Sirius engagea la conversation.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans te faire remarquer? demanda t- il Harry lui montra le pendentif.  
  
-Avec ça.  
  
-Le pendentif de ton père! J'y avais pas pensé! Alors ça y est! Tu connais son pouvoir? Harry hocha la tête. Ils parlèrent encore un moment puis Sirius dit à Harry qu'il était temps qu'il rentre à Poudlard car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. 


End file.
